Sakura Finds Out
by Chibijed
Summary: Touya and Yuki spends an afternoon alone...or so they thought.....


YAOI PAIRING: TOUYA x YUKI  
DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP and I'm just playing with these adorable characters so please don't sue me... I have no money!^ ^  
SETTING: This story happened just after the second movie and the series left me hanging so I decided to meddle in Touya and Yuki's relationship.  
WARNING: This is a yaoi, lemonish fic; so, if you're kinda sensitive with regards to male/male relationship, you better skip this story then. But if you're like me who can't get enough of yaoi fanfic, then by all means read this. For comments, suggestions, flames, curses or hexes write to cherryblossoms_78@yahoo.com  
  
SAKURA FINDS OUT  
(Author: Jed)  
  
"Touya, are you there?"  
The soft spoken query startled Touya from his quiet solitude. He looked around and saw the bright hazel eyes of his lover looking at him inquiringly, a sweet smile playing at those delectable lips. Touya could feel the unmistakable lifting of his spirit at the sight of his Yuki-chan.  
"Yuki, I thought you're going to be late?"  
Touya stood up from the couch, stretching into his full height and towering over the slim form of his best friend. He walked towards Yuki and took hold of his hand, entwining their fingers together. They walked back slowly to the recently vacated couch. Touya settled his long frame but kept his hold on Yuki's hand, pulling him towards him and cuddling Yuki's much smaller frame.   
"I miss you Yuki-chan." He whispered softly while nuzzling against Yuki's neck.  
"Touya, how can you... stop that, Touya!It tickles!" gasped Yuki.  
"Hmmmm,you were asking what?" Touya chuckled ignoring Yuki's ramblings to stop.  
"Touya..." breathed Yuki.  
"Yes, honey?" purred Touya continuing to kiss his lover's soft lips while one of his hands slowly drifts down to Yuki's lap.  
"I...I...can't-think..."   
The sudden ringing of the telephone cut off yukito's whimpers. "Oh, shit!What now? grumbled Touya clearly irritated with the interruption. He reluctantly disengaged himself from Yuki's embrace and walked to the side table.  
"Kinomoto here!" he snapped.   
There was a sudden pause from the other line and then a soft voice hesitatingly asked, "Touya, is that you?"  
Touya recognized his father's voice and tried to soften this tone. "Uh, Dad!What's up?"   
From the corner of his eyes he saw Yukito suddenly bolted upright as if a strong current passed through his body, frantically trying to straighten his clothes and hair. Touya felt like laughing at his friend's reaction. Yuki's fair complexion is now tomato-red.  
"Is Sakura there yet?" his father inquired.  
"No, she's not yet home."   
"Well, please tell her that I won't be home tonight. I have to finish my report for tomorrow's conference and it would take us the whole night to organize my research material." Mr. Kinamoto explained.  
"Okay, no problem."  
"Have to go now...oh, by the way there's strawberry cake in the refrigerator."   
Touya slowly returned the phone to its cradle and looked at Yuki with a sly smile.  
"What?" Yuki asked noticing the smirk on Touya's face.  
"Well, well, well. You know Yuki I haven't seen you moved that fast since Sakura nearly walked on us two weeks ago. And such a blush too."  
" You have to remember that," grouched Yuki "So what did your oyaji say?"  
Instead of answering, Touya walked to the kitchen and started bringing out tea cups and plates.  
"Touya?" Yuki followed his lover still tucking in his shirt and walking stiffly.  
"Hmmm, nothing much,just that he won't be home tonight." Touya answered with a seductive smile.  
"Ohhhh!!!!"Yukito said blushing furiously.  
"What are you thinking of naughty Yuki?" Touya asked still puttering around the kitchen.  
"I, I, have to go and check your bike outside. I'm not sure that I locked it. I d-don't want you to think that I don't take care of your things and...and..." stammered Yuki unable to finish his ramblings before doing an about face and headed for the door. "I'll be right back!" Touya's wicked laughter followed him.  
It's such a joy to tease Yuki-chan thought Touya. Ever since they got together (in more ways than one) Touya has enjoyed this new level of intimacy with his best friend,no, make that boy friend. After years of trying to keep his feelings to himself, the unending temptation to touch, to feel Yuki's hand, face and body ---he couldn't believe that Yuki is finally his.  
"All mine." he whispered.  
  
Touya set about laying the strawberry cake and preparing the tea. He put the cups and the pot on a tray and carried it to the living room. Then, he went back for the strawberry cake and the plates. Yuki just love to eat and Touya is pretty sure that three-fourths of the cake would end up in Yuki's plate. He heard the front door open softly.   
"All done?" he asked looking up to see Yuki still slightly flushed but looking much calmer.  
"Uh, yes. The bike's still there and there's nothing wrong with it. I was just afraid that I forgot to lock it and somebody would..."Yuki rambled.  
"Yuki..." Touya cut in smoothly.  
"Huh, what?"   
"You talk to much. Here, sit down and have a cake." Touya pointed to the couch.  
Yuki slowly sat down and took the plate Touya offered. He picked up his fork and still looking at Touya, started slicing into the cake.  
"Love, if you don't look at what you're doing most of that cake would end up on your lap rather than your mouth. I don't mind cleaning it up but I don't think you'd like to miss out on dad's special cake." Touya said smiling lasciviously.   
Yuki laughed and started eating his cake. The two ate quietly exchanging lingering glances. Yuki was the first to break the silence.  
"Touya-chan, where is Sakura? "  
Touya replied with a frown, "She's not home yet. She's out with the Brat!"  
"Shaoran-kun is here?" Yuki asked clearly surprised.  
"Yes, the Brat and Meiling came for a visit again. They're staying with Sakura's friend, Tomoyo." Touya replied still frowning darkly.  
"Tsk,tsk, the sister-complex has risen it's ugly head again" chuckled Yuki.  
"I don't know what Sakura sees in him! He rarely smiles,he's always cranky, he glares at other boys who come near Sakura and he actually stutters when he talks to her!"  
"He sounds vaguely familiar doesn't he? I know someone who has the same disposition but the guy is taller, has darker hair and of course he doesn't stutter...much" Yuki asked with an innocent air about him.  
Touya looked at him as if he suddenly sprouted horns on top of his head.  
"Are you suggesting that the Brat and I has some similarities? If I don't love you to distraction I'll clobber you!" Touya almost shouted.  
Yuki suddenly stopped smiling. "Touya, do you really mean it?"  
"What? Clobbering you?" Touya asked misunderstanding the question on purpose. A red tint appeared on his high cheek bones.  
"No, about the other one...you know..."Yuki asked holding his breath.  
"Yuki, why do you look so surprised? Haven't I shown you over and over again how much I love you?"  
"Yes, but you've never said those words to me before ..and...and..." Yuki stopped and tried to hide the tears slowly leaking out his eyes.  
Touya put down the forgotten tea cup in his hands and turned Yuki to face him. His thumbs gently brushed away the tears from Yuki's eyes, tracing the tearstains with his forefingers.  
"And what Yuki-chan?" he asked gently.  
"I was afraid to ask you. I told myself that I know you love me. That you show it the way you take care of me, the way you touch me, the way you kiss me,the way you caress my body...but I still need to hear those words."  
"Oh, Yuki I'm sorry. I just didn't think that saying those words would mean so much to you...you know me...I don't like to speak about my feelings and maybe I was afraid too."  
"Afraid?!You?" Yuki asked the surprised evident on his eyes and tone.   
Touya Kinomoto is one of the bravest and most self-contained guy that Yuki has ever met. The idea of fear and Touya doesn't really go hand and hand.  
Touya laughed dryly, "Yes, Yuki,afraid. I believe that when I tell somebody I love her/him he will disappear forever, leaving me all alone. First my mother, then Kaho and I...I almost lost you."  
Yukito could not stand seeing his boyfriend in this sad and somber mood. Touya is his anchor,the one person who keeps him sane in this thoroughly insane world. Gently, as if almost afraid to startle Touya with any sudden movement, Yuki enfolded him in his warm embrace.  
"No, Touya-chan,you will never lose me. I will never leave you behind. Don't you know you're half of me ---the better half?" Yuki whispered.  
Touya's gripped on Yukito tightened further.  
"Thank you...Yuki-chan."  
Touya slowly raised his head and saw the bright and loving gaze of his lover. His eyes fell on the sweet and pinkish lips of Yuki and he could feel the slight puff of air coming from Yuki's parted lips. The slow and steady panting reminded him of last night's wild and wicked encounter.  
Slowly, still looking at Yuki's slumberous gaze, he lowered his lips and took a small nip on Yuki's parted lips before settling on the delicious mouth for a long and undeniably sexy kiss. Their tongues dueled in the age old play between lovers each trying to catch the other's tongue to suckle on it.  
Touya, still holding Yuki with one hand, groped for the sofa and laid down his lover before covering the slight form with his heavier one. With Yuki fully reclined on the couch, Touya freed his hand supporting Yuki's shoulder and started touching Yuki's chest, running clever fingers under Yuki's shirt, searching for the hard nubs.  
Yuki squirmed against the tender assault, trying to reach under Touya's striped polo shirt and feel his lightly muscled chest. Touya slid his tongue down Yuki's chin to slightly nibble on the protuberance bathing it with his warm saliva, licking and sucking gently. He heard Yuki moan incoherently and chuckled to himself. Hmmm, it looks like I found another one of Yuki's e-zone.  
Yukito slowly unbuttoned Touya's shirt and cast it aside. He couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of Touya's tanned chest. He has seen this chest for hundreds, no thousands of times before but each time is like the first time. Yuki wriggled downward kissing Touya's sensitive collarbone, down to his brown nipples. He sworled his tongue around the hard nib before taking the nipple fully into his mouth sucking and licking alternately. His other hand reach out to squeeze the other nipple, happily listening to Touya's hungry groans.  
Meanwhile, Touya's hands are busy unbuttoning Yuki's shirt and unzipping his pants. Touya suddenly delved into Yuki's open pants, reached under his boxer shorts and finally cupped his throbbing member.  
Yuki was distracted from his licking by Touya's sudden movement. He let out a long groan that ended with a whispered, "T..ouy..ahhh!"  
Touya smiled sweetly and stroked the engorged cock from top to bottom and reaching to run his fingers around Yuki's balls.  
"Ah, Touya!You're making me hot!!" murmured Yukito.  
Touya shimmied down Yuki's body until he reached his sensitive navel. He bit and licked his way down his koibito's crotch until he finally captured the throbbing member into his mouth. In an agonizing slow manner Touya licked and sucked starting from the slit of Yuki's penis down to his balls.  
"Touya-c-c-chan..." Yukito rasped out. He tried to pull Touya up for another burning kiss but the latter resisted unwilling to let go of his prize.  
"Yuki, Yuki!" Touya panted "I have to...I can't wait!"  
Hearing the urgency in his lover's voice, Yukito wriggled out of his pants and boxer shorts. Touya took advantage of this brief respite to shuck off his own clothes almost falling down in his hurry.  
He heard a muffled giggle coming from the ash-haired vixen reclining on his couch.   
Touya narrowed his eyes threateningly.  
"Are you laughing at me koi?" he pretended to snarl.  
Yuki tried to control his giggles but he wasn't successful.  
"Am s-s-sorry b-b-bu..t I haven't seen you move soooooo fast before..." Yuki trailed off unable to control his chuckles.  
"You want to laugh, eh? I'll give you something to really laugh about you...snow bunny!!!" without warning Touya dived on top of Yuki and started tickling him.  
"SSSSStoppppp! Touya! Can't take it anymore!" Yuki gasped trying to evade Touya's tickling assaults.  
They rolled off the couch with Yuki on top and Touya taking the brunt of the fall instinctively shielding Yuki's head with his left arm so it won't hit the edge of the coffee table.   
"Look out!Hn, baka usagi!!" Touya said still craddling Yuki's head his heart thudding unusually loud at the near miss.  
Yuki seemed unfazed with the reprimand. He just continued giggling and nuzzling against Touya's collarbones.  
"Ah Touya, what would I do without you?You always take care of me." he chuckled in that raspy and sexy voice.   
Yuki's frantic gyrations on his lower body is affecting Touya in more ways than one. His embraced on his shorter lover tightened as he relished their closeness then without warning he scooped Yuki up in his arms and headed upstairs.  
"Touya, wait! Our clothes...what will Sakura think when she..." Yuki reminded him urgently.  
Ah, hell! Touya mumbled to himself. Having a younger sister is both a blessing and a curse but he obeyed Yuki and started picking up their discarded clothes with one arm while cradling Yuki with the other.  
"Yuki, you know that you're kinda ruining the mood, don't you?" Touya asked still picking up their discarded clothing.  
Yukito just smiled and tenderly stroked his lover's neck down to his smooth shoulders.  
"Hmmm..." Touya mumbled, slightly distracted from his task.  
"Uh, Touya...this would be easier if you put me down." Yukito softly protested.  
Touya ignored his remark and snagged the last piece of clothing. Then he turned and headed upstairs.  
"Koibito...you always like to carry me around!Am I light as a feather?" Yuki inquired with a mischievous grin.  
"The way you eat? You've got to be kidding!" Touya smirked "But since I'm a manly man and you're just my little darling..." Touya trailed off.  
Yuki stared at him, not blinking and without giving any hint of his intentions. Suddenly a bright and intense light filled the gloomy passage way. Touya felt as if a whole mountain has been dropped into his arms. He tottered to and fro, unable to keep his balance.  
The combination of the heavy weight, tickling feathers and long silver hair proved to be too much for the self-professed manly-man and he dropped the now transformed Yukito.   
Luckily he landed with a bounce on Touya's bed.  
(hey! Don't ask me how they got into the room this is fiction for heaven's sake ^^)  
Touya, breathing heavily as if he ran for 10 km (non-stop!), slowly raised his head and looked at Yue and was met by a smug smile.  
" Yuki told me to ask you who's the manly man now?" a deeper voice rasped out followed by baritone laughter.  
"Uh, gomen Yue...I didn't mean to drop you." Touya apologized feeling his face flamed with the teasing.  
"No problem, anything for you Touya-chan." Yue said moving slowly towards Touya.  
Touya, still panting with exertion, noticed the inflection on the word chan.  
That baka Yue! Now he thinks I'm just a young, puny mortal!Touya mumbled underneath his breath.  
"Oh well, I guess I have to let you guys continue with your "conversation"" Yue said with a suggestive wink.  
"Er...uhmmm, if you don't mind that is..." Touya answered still flushing painfully.  
"No...not at all.Just as long as you promise to spend some "quality time" with me too..." Yue answered while running long cold fingers down Touya's torso.  
Again, a bright light appeared and Touya shut his eyes to avoid the fierce glare.When he opened his eyes he could see two laughing hazel eyes peering back at him.  
"So Touya, who's the manly man now?" Yukito asked trying to control his laughter.  
"You...you..." Touya barely got out before he tackled his snow bunny and started showering his face with kisses.  
Their young and carefree laughter rang out of the room warming the air around them and filling the house with joy.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Outside the house, Sakura and Syaoran parted with a chaste kiss planted by Syaoran on her surprised lips before turning beet red.  
"S-S-Sakura-chan...I'll see you tomorrow,y-yoshi?" he managed to get out before beating a hasty retreat.  
"Li-kun!Wait! Doumo arigatou...I enjoyed our date!!!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran's rapidly retreating form.  
Sakura slowly touched her still parted lips and sighed.  
  
  
Syaoran-kun she whispered longingly.  
She mounted the front stairs and opened the door. Still in a daze, Sakura climbed the stairs to her room.  
Oh...Li-kun,why did you run away?  
Luckily oniisan wasn't there or I wouldn't have had that kiss, Sakura murmured to herself.  
He wouldn't understand...  
Suddenly she stopped and listened. Behind the close door of her brother's room she heard Touya's distinctive laugh and a second later it was joined by a husky giggle of ---Yukito-san?!!!! Hoeeeeeeee!  
Then there was a sudden silence, a deep and meaningful silence.  
Sakura silently went to her room and closed the door. She smiled to herself.  
Maybe Onii-chan wouldn't understand my feelings for Syaoran-kun,but then again, perhaps ---he would....  
  
  
OWARI ^ ^  
  
Sorry, I couldn't resist including a kawaii scene featuring Sakura and Shaoran. I hope you don't mind my lapse…Thank you for reading my fanfic…  
Your comments are always welcome but please…..be gentle! 


End file.
